speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Carole Nelson Douglas
About the Author * Genres: Mystery & Thrillers, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Romance * Writing Style: “All of Douglas’s novels use a mainstream matrix to blend elements of mystery or fantasy with contemporary issues and psychological realism. A literary chameleon with an agenda, Douglas has reinvented the roles of women in a variety of fiction forms.”Fantastic Fiction.com * Books: Carole Nelson Douglas Books Biography Carole Nelson Douglas, author of more than fifty fantasy and science fiction, mystery, mainstream, and romance novels, was an award-winning reporter and editor for the St. Paul Pioneer Press. After writing some bestselling high fantasy novels and SF thrillers, she imported fantasy notions into her Midnight Louie mystery series, which features a hard-boiled Las Vegas PI who’s a feline “Sam Spade with hairballs.” Her Irene Adler historical series made Carole the first author to use a woman from the Sherlock Holmes stories as a protagonist in the 1991 New York Times Notable Book of the Year, Good Night, Mr. Holmes. She’s won or been short-listed for more than fifty writing awards in nonfiction, sf/fantasy, mystery, and romance genres, including several from the Romance Writers of America and Romantic Times BOOKreviews magazine, and the Cat Writers’ Association. In 2008, RT BOOKreviews magazine named Carole a “pioneer of the publishing industry. Carole and husband Sam Douglas, a former art museum exhibitions director and kaleidoscope designer, are kept as pets by five stray cats and a dog in Fort Worth, Texas. She collects vintage clothing, and does a mean Marilyn Monroe impersonation, and, yes, she does dance, but not with werewolves. As far as she knows. She began writing fiction in the late 1970s. The late director/playwright/novelist Garson Kanin, a pleased interview subject, took her first novel to Doubleday and it sold shortly after. Amberleigh is a post-feminist historical Gothic novel. Douglas has always addressed women's issues in her fiction and preferred mixing genres from contemporary to historical mystery/thriller, romance and women's fiction, and high and urban fantasy. Series Sword and Circlet series * Genre: Sword and Sorcery * Theme: outcast Sorceress and Swordsman must save there world. * Books in series: *# Six of Swords (1982) *# Exiles of the Rynth (1984) *# Keepers of Edanvant (1987) *# Heir of Rengarth (1988) *# Seven of Swords (1989) Probe Duology * Genre: Science Fiction * Theme: Mysterious amnesiac is found * Books in series: *# Probe (1985) *# Counterprobe (1988) Taliswoman series * Genre: Fantasy * Theme: Multiple worlds via gates * Books in series: *# Cup of Clay (1991) *# Seed Upon the Wind (1992) Delilah Street, Paranormal Investigator * Genre: Urban Fantasy * Theme: paranormal investigative reporter, witches, werewolves, vampires Irene Adler series * Genre: * Theme: * Books in series: *# Good Night, Mr. Holmes (1990) *# Good Morning Irene, reissued as The Adventuress (1991), *# Irene at Large, reissued as A Soul of Steel (1992), *# Irene's Last Waltz,reissued as Another Scandal in Bohemia (1994) *# Chapel Noir (2001) *# Castle Rouge (2002) *# Femme Fatale (2003) *# Spider Dance (2004) Other Writings Midnight Louie Cozy Mystery series Author of the popular cozy mystery series. Short Stories * Celebrity Vampires (1995 - Horror Anthology) * Rivals of Dracula (1996 - Horror Anthology) * Past Lives, Present Tense (1999 - Science Fiction Anthology) * 5.1. Hex Appeal (2010) "Snow Job" * Chicks Kick Butt (2011) "Monster Mash" Irene Adler Short Stories: * "Parris Greene" (1992), printed in Malice Domestic 2, Year's 25 Finest Crime and Mystery Stories, Third Annual Edition, First Cases, Vol. 2, * "Dracula on the Rocks" (1995), printed in Celebrity Vampires, * "The Thief of Twelfth Night" (1996), printed in Holmes for the Holidays, * "Mesmerizing Bertie" (1998), printed in Crime Through Time II * "A Baker Street Irregular" (1998), printed in Midnight Louie's Pet Detectives * "The Private Wife of Sherlock Holmes" (2009), printed in Sex, Lies, and Private Eyes Stand Alone Novels * Amberleigh (1980) * In Her Prime (1982) * Her Own Person (1982) * The Best Man (1983) * Lady Rogue (1983) * Azure Days, Quicksilver Nights (1985) * The Exclusive (1986) * Fair Wind, Fiery Star (1994) * A Wall Street Christmas Carol (2011) References Category:Urban Fantasy Authors